Predatory: staring, staring, staring
by ScarletVampyre
Summary: Because what Sirius Black wants, Sirius Black gets. SiriusRemus. Slash, serious noncon.


**A/N:** Written as my half of a fic exchange and a gift for the lovely **Il Cattivo**. _Sorry i made you wait so long - hope you like._

**Warnings:** Slash. Noncon. Yes, very noncon.

**Because what Sirius Black wants, Sirius Black gets.**

**Predatory: staring, staring, staring.**

He doesn't need to look up to know. Doesn't need to close his book, doesn't need to stop reading even. He can tell just by the prickling heat that has begun to creep up his neck, by the way his mouth is suddenly dry, by the way his stomach is suddenly in knots. By the searing sensation of being the hunted. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tries to focus on the pages before him – maybe then it'll stop.

But minutes pass and still he can feel eyes boring into him, burning him. And he's sure that by now his cheeks are flaming. He chances a glance up and his stomach cringes uncomfortably.

Sirius doesn't even try to disguise the fact he's staring. Just staring and staring, his face unreadable. He's rather pleased to see the faint blush staining the other boy's fair skin. Remus swallows, finding the mechanism surprisingly difficult, and tries to match Sirius' gaze, although he's painfully aware of the fear that must flash in his eyes. He attempts a shaky smile but Sirius just continues to stare.

Then the dark-haired boy smirks, slowly, lazily, and his head is turned away, his eyes fixed elsewhere.

Remus looks back down to his book but now he definitely can't concentrate. His palms are sweaty and he silently curses himself for getting so worked up over nothing. After all, it _is_ nothing, right? But somehow Remus knows something isn't quite right. He's lost count of the number of times this has happened now. It's mostly during classes but now it's becoming more frequent – at meal times and times like now, in the common room of an evening. His skin will begin to prickle uncomfortably and that undeniable feeling of being watched will settle over him. And every time he will look up to find Sirius staring at him. Staring and staring and staring. The other boy doesn't even attempt to deny he's doing it. Remus sometimes thinks himself paranoid for getting worried – staring doesn't have to mean anything. But it's the look in Sirius' eyes that scares him. A look that is feverish, wild, persistent. Predatory.

Remus sighs and closes his book, standing up.

'I think I'll have an early night,' he says.

James, who is helping a frantic Peter with Transfiguration homework, replies 'G'night, Moony.' Sirius doesn't say anything.

Remus pads up the spiral staircase to the boys' dormitory and changes into his pyjamas in the bathroom. When he re-enters the dormitory he baulks to see Sirius lounging on his bed and is overcome with a sudden wave of panic. Remus puts his toothbrush and robes back into his trunk and finds his books for the next day's classes, all the while conscious of Sirius' eyes on his back. Predatory.

'Where's James?' Remus tries to sound conversational but his voice trembles.

'Still helping Peter. They're probably gonna be up all night.' Remus can hear the smirk in Sirius' voice. He turns and is once more unnerved by Sirius' unwavering gaze.

'I think I left my homework in the common room…' Remus mutters, surprising himself slightly with the lie. He tries to appear casual as he walks slowly to the door, tries not to rush, and is aware of Sirius shifting in the room behind him.

And suddenly he is slammed up against the wall, cracking his forehead painfully on the stone as Sirius presses heavily against him.

'Sirius, what are you-'

'I want you, Moony,' Sirius breathes, the tone of his voice turning Remus' blood to ice.

'Sirius, stop it,' Remus pants, trying to push the other boy away but Sirius is surprisingly heavy against the skinny werewolf and presses his chest closer to Remus' back.

'I like you, Moony.' Remus' check is pressed uncomfortably against the wall and Sirius' breath is hot on his neck. 'Don't you like me?' His voice is a whisper and it terrifies Remus.

'Stop it,' the smaller boy repeats. 'You're scaring me.' He tries to twist out of Sirius' vice-like grip but suddenly his face is smashed against the wall and his eyes water as his nose makes an ominous cracking noise.

'I want you,' Sirius hisses again and this time his voice is dangerous. He roughly turns Remus around, slamming the boy back against the wall and pinning his bony wrists high above his head. He bows his head down to Remus, their mouths barely inches apart, a smirk playing over his lips at the look of sheer terror on the other boy's face.

And suddenly Sirius crashes their lips together, forcing his tongue into Remus' mouth, his nails digging into the soft flesh of wrists. Remus tries to twist his head away but Sirius just pushes against him harder.

Sirius is moaning quietly and he lets go of Remus' wrists, dropping his hands to the werewolf's waist and grinding their hips together. In desperation, Remus uses his released hand to grab a fistful of Sirius' hair and _yanks_ sharply. Sirius hisses and pulls away from Remus' mouth, his eyes blazing. Predatory.

'You shouldn't,' Sirius murmurs, shaking his head softly; then he rams his knee up into Remus' stomach. Remus gasps in pain and clutches his abdomen as Sirius' hand closes tightly around his upper-arm and he is roughly pushed towards his own bed and thrown down unceremoniously. Before he can even try to wriggle away, Sirius is straddling him, once again pinning his wrists above his head.

'Sirius, why are you-' Remus' voice cracks and he swallows hard. Sirius leans forward and trails his mouth along the smaller boy's jaw, his voice a whisper sending shivers down Remus' spine.

'I told you: I like you. I _want_ you.'

_And what Sirius Black wants, Sirius Black gets._ Neither of them says it but they both know.

Sirius' hands are on Remus' chest, beginning to unbutton his pyjama shirt and suddenly Remus panics. He wriggles furiously trying to push Sirius off, hands scrabbling at the other boy's shoulders. When Sirius' fist collides with his jaw, splitting his lip, Remus stops trying to fight.

Finished with the shirt, Sirius begins to tug at Remus' pants, leaning down to kiss him again. Remus can taste the blood from his own lips. He suddenly shivers and realises that Sirius has succeeded in pulling off all of his clothes; the older boy is now staring at Remus again. Staring and staring and _fucking staring_.

'Fuck, you're beautiful,' Sirius murmurs and traces his fingers across a scar running down over Remus' hip. 'I'm gonna fuck you, Moony. I'm gonna make you scream my name. I'm gonna show you how much I want you.'

It is then that Remus begins to cry. That really ought to be enough to make Sirius stop but he is selfishly used to always getting his own way – and now is no exception. Sirius continues whispering in Remus' ear as his hands slide all over the werewolf's body, wandering in places they really shouldn't.

'Stop it,' Remus sobs but he isn't sure the words are comprehensible. 'Stop it, stop it, stop it.' But Sirius either doesn't hear or just ignores him.

'Turn over,' Sirius suddenly hisses. A sob catches in Remus' throat and he shakes his head, terrified, eyes brimming with tears. Sirius' jaw clenches and he roughly grabs Remus by the hips, forcing him over onto his stomach. One hand braced on his back, preventing his escape, Remus hears Sirius unzipping his own pants, hears the clink of his belt buckle. Heart beating sickeningly against his rib cage, Remus begins to sob loudly, his head spinning and his breathing ragged.

'Shhh,' Sirius whispers. 'It's fine, baby. It's fine.' Remus sobs harder because it very obviously _isn't_ fine.

Remus' legs are reluctantly pulled wide apart and he suddenly feels dizzy, hearing Sirius panting. Then suddenly Sirius jerks his hips and slams into him, rough and painful. Remus cries out, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as Sirius pushes deep inside him.

'Fuck, Moony,' Sirius moans, his fingers digging sharply into Remus' waist. He begins to thrust, forcing in and out in an agonising rhythm, each movement hurting Remus more than the previous.

'So fucking tight,' Sirius groans and quickens his pace as Remus tries to concentrate on breathing and tries to ignore the searing sensation between his legs.

It feels like a lifetime to Remus but is likely only a few minutes before Sirius is gasping and moaning obscenely and he thrusts deeply giving a great shuddering breath and Remus feels a heat spreading deep inside him and a stickiness between his thighs. Sirius suddenly goes very still, his weight pressing down on Remus, and the smaller boy is sure he will suffocate.

Then Sirius shifts and Remus winces as he pulls out. He can hear Sirius' rapid breathing as he pulls his trousers back up. Remus buries his head in the pillows as sobs wrack his thin frame; it hurts too much to think about dignity or covering himself up.

After a few minutes, when the tears have begun to slow, he realises that Sirius is still in the room and slowly raises his head, aware of his red, puffy eyes and his swollen lip from where Sirius hit him. Sirius is stood by the foot of the bed, dressed properly, nothing to betray what just happened except the broken boy on the bed. And he's staring down at Remus. Staring and staring and staring.

Remus closes his eyes and turns his head away. He doesn't need to look to know. Even with his eyes closed he can see Sirius smirk, slowly, lazily, and knows that he will turn his head away, eyes fixed elsewhere. Eyes that are feverish, wild, persistent. Predatory.

**Peractio**


End file.
